Escondite
by Libertad.BW
Summary: A Lily nunca le ha gustado esconderse y menos de un merodeador. Al final sólo hay dudas disipadas a primera hora de la mañana.


Y esto es resultado de Xizu, esa mujer es pecado con las manos

Y esto es resultado de Xizu, esa mujer es pecado con las manos. En verdad.

Hay algunas partecitas que me siguen molestando. Tal vez en un futuro las cambie.

Y lo miró, discretamente, intentando no delatarse con ese devenir de miradas. Merlín, se suponía que era un secreto, pero no podía evitarlo. Volvió a garabatear en su pergamino. Sólo dibujos y palabras desperdigadas por todo el amarillento papel. Tenía que prestar atención. Se esforzó en mantenerse atenta al pizarrón. No podía. Sentía su mirada recorrerle toda la espalda y jugar con su cabello imaginariamente. Y sólo de pensarlo su estomago se hizo líquido y se sonrojó. Inevitable. No quería volverse. Tenía que tener más autocontrol. Al carajo, ya tendría tiempo para eso después. Se giró levemente, mostrándose interesada en el caminar de la profesora por las bancas que se encontraban a su espalda.

Él le sonrió, casi con sutileza. Ella hizo lo mismo. Por una fracción de segundos lo logró. Sin importarle que toda el aula estuviera cundida de engorrosos que al primer descuido se desperdigarían en burlas y demás. Volvió a la tarea de hacerse tonta otro rato. Ya faltaban minutos para que se acabara la clase. Tamborileó los dedos en su pierna. Un sonido casi silencioso pero denotando (a cualquiera que quisiera oír) fastidio.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Sonó la libertad. Todos comprimidos en la puerta intentando huir de ese olor jenízaro de reglas y magia. Huyendo de cualquier tarea que a la profesora se le hubiera olvidado mencionar. La idea de "si no me entero, no la hago" está plegada en los alumnos. Ella es la última, prefiere salir con soltura a tener que verse inmiscuida en arrimones y empujones. Por mucho que hoy no deseé tener deberes. Unos dedos se posicionan en su brazo justo cuando está dispuesta a doblar al siguiente pasillo. Los siente tibios, cálidos, dulces. Sabe que en cualquier instante se encontrará contra la pared. Y no se sentirá indefensa. Todo menos desprotegida.

-Hola-el saludo se ve cortado por una tibia respiración.

Y lo siente en su extensión, en la comisura de los labios, en las manos que se filtran por debajo de su suéter (hoy hay nieve). No tiene frío.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Verte, James, sólo verte- sucumbe en el letargo de sus caricias, la adormece, la seduce con las manos instándola a decir verdades.

_Puras Verdades._

Una risita floja, jubilosa se cuela por sus oídos contagiándola.

-Lily-sólo resuella en ese pasillo solitario.

Su nombre se pierde entre alientos. Porque eso le hace mantener los pies en la tierra. Y no divagar en sueños. En no creer que en cualquier momento despertará entre sus sábanas con la alegoría de ella entre las piernas. Le hace saber que está ahí, marcándolo con la punta de los dedos, que lo está llamando y lo besa con un pudor que puede más que los instintos.

Él quiere gritarle al mundo que es de ella. Todavía tiene pocas agallas para decir que le pertenece. No es un objeto, pero él sí se siente así. No le importa, que sea como quiera mientras no se vaya. Que se quede en él para siempre. Así tenga que vivir de las migajas del secreto. Qué importa si por minutos la tiene tan cerca. Aunque le duela no poder tomarle la mano en público, aunque le mate tener que aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara al cabrón de Smith por tener intenciones con ella… no le importa con que lo deje estar a su lado.

-James ¿Nos vamos?

Se acabó el encanto. Cada quién por su camino, sin mirarse (mucho) y evitando algún contacto para no levantar sospechas. Merlín, es tan difícil. En esos momentos es cuando piensa en el genocidio y no se le hace una mala idea.

Necesita respirar otro tipo de aire, uno que no sienta que está bañado con perfume de lilas. Sería insoportable.

-¿Me acompañas a desayunar? Se me hizo tarde esta mañana- él la mira con incredulidad.

-Sí-la palabra fluye sin necesidad de reflexionar.

Caminan, uno junto al otro. Tocándose las manos de vez en cuando. Sintiendo los roces de los dedos. Y sonriendo ante el gesto. Eso será lo único público que tendrán… sólo amigos, sólo compañeros. Nunca nada más. A veces cree que sería mejor no tener nada a andar a medias. Después se reprende por esos pensamientos estúpidos. _La tienes a momentos… eso es mejor que nada_. Sí. Asiente aunque no está totalmente convencido.

-Cuando era niña- James se detiene- no me gustaba jugar al escondite. Sigue sin gustarme.

Una lengua haciendo paso con esfuerzo, unos dedos deambulando por esas mejillas rojizas y mucha saliva de por medio. Aturdido, se queda aturdido. Están a un paso de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Hay personas cruzando el umbral. Siente los pasos en el estomago ¿o será el nerviosismo? No está seguro. De repente los cuchicheos se hacen audibles, y los labios de Lily más húmedos. Aprieta su cuerpo, está tibia. Sonríe entre besos, sin perder la concentración. Suspiros, y más suspiros. Un último vaivén y se separan. Merlín. La ve con esa sonrisa ladina, con los ojos brillantes y con un respirar entre cortado. Quiere acercarse y continuar una vez más, pero no sabe si es posible…

-¿Vienes?-ya está entrando al Comedor cuando lo llama. Él asiente aún confundido.

Dedos que se entrelazan, sonrisas que se pierden entre besos de mejilla y las dudas diluidas entre ese aire poco matinal.


End file.
